1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera equipped with a print data recording means for recording, on a film during exposure of the film, print information or data concerning trimming, enlarging, etc., which are used to make desired prints from the film.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-function photographic cameras, including those which are called "compact cameras," have been developed to meet a variety of needs. Such compact cameras are equipped with various functions, such as a multi-focal length function, a zoom function, a panoramic photograph function, and so on. A multi-focal length compact camera having two different photographic modes, each of which may be selected without using interchangeable lenses, for example, is available. Such photographic modes may include a tele-photographic mode and a standard photographic mode. A compact camera having a zoom function and continuously varied focal lengths is available. Also, a compact camera, having a panorama photographic function, may be provided with an exposure aperture frame which is changeable between standard and panorama sizes. When the exposure aperture frame is in a panorama size mode, it opaquely conceals upper and lower sides of the standard size exposure aperture frame which meets a full size film frame so as to define an exposure aperture which is elongated in a lengthwise direction of the film.
If sufficient proximity to a subject is not allowed, it is impossible to take a picture of the subject which is as large as a full size film frame, even when a multi-function compact camera is used. Moreover, even though a multi-function compact camera may be as close to a subject as is intended, the shortest focal length of such a multi-function compact camera is sometimes still too long to take a picture of the subject which is as large as the full size film frame. On some occasions, upper and lower portions of panoramic scenes are to be excluded from composed, i.e., composite, pictures. In these situations, it is a common practice to take a picture at an allowed distance, to take a picture with the shortest focal length, and to take a picture with the longest focal length, respectively. These pictures are then manually trimmed, with reference to previously and ordinarily printed corresponding pictures, so as to provide desirably composed prints.
Although compact cameras are typically compact and light, it is necessary to provide a number of mechanical and optical parts to equip a compact camera with such various functions. This tends to make the compact camera heavy and bulky. Additionally, even though a multi-function camera may be available, in order to obtain satisfactorily trimmed or composed prints by various functions, intended prints unavoidably must be made at least two times.